


La valentía para pedir ayuda y la cobardía para aceptar una mano.

by Lwoorl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: nonbinary chara, title may change
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwoorl/pseuds/Lwoorl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mueres. Regresas. Te vas otra vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La valentía para pedir ayuda y la cobardía para aceptar una mano.

El dolor es demasiado, tu garganta esta seca y no puedes tragar sin sentir dolor, tu cabeza esta hirviendo y tus manos congeladas, ya ni siquiera podrías moverte para tragar otra flor.

Ya casi no puedes ver u oír, unas manchas color blanco borroso se mueven tu alrededor con ansiedad.

Sientes mareo y duele pensar.  
Tu cabeza se siente pesada y puedes sentir como aun bajo el peso del las mantas tu cuerpo se va enfriando, pero la ardiente fiebre en tu frente que te taladra el cráneo se niega a desaparecer, y Dios, tu tráquea se siente como si plantas de papel de lija estuvieran creciendo en su interior, podrías matar por un vaso de agua ahora mismo, pero ni siquiera tienes las fuerzas necesarias para pedir uno.

Mantener los ojos abiertos duele, así que los cierras y el ardor en tus corneas se adormece, al menos un poco. A tu alrededor el blanco borroso es apresurado.

No puedes saber con certeza cuanto tiempo ha pasado, de vez en cuando despiertas, nunca por mucho tiempo, y aun en esas ocasiones te rehúsas a abrir los ojos. Tu existencia se ha reducido ha seguir respirando, cosa que en este punto se ha convertido en una acción consciente, y, en alguna parte de tu cráneo, la pequeña parte de ti que aun esta al tanto de lo que ocurre a su alrededor te sugiere de tanto en tanto parar. Por supuesto, tu no la escuchas, habla en voz muy baja como para ser escuchada.

  
A pesar de todo, eso no representa diferencia alguna, porque lentamente la cantidad de aire que puedes llevar a tus pulmones va disminuyendo día tras día, hasta que finalmente llega al 0.

  
Aunque tus ojos permanecen fuertemente cerrados puedes sentir a tu alrededor los movimientos del asustado blanco borroso, justo antes de que tu conciencia comience a ser devorada: El doloroso ardor en tu cabeza que estaba derritiendo tu cerebro se va y, a pesar de que has estado rogando para que desapareciera, el frío que deja tras su partida es aun peor.

La oscuridad comienza a tragarte y entras en pánico, no quieres esto, no, ¡no quieres dejar de existir!, la parte más primal de ti no va a dejar que esto ocurra, toda tu existencia se mueve frenéticamente buscando una manera de evitar ser borrada, cualquier cosa, y justo frente a ti, hay una mano extendida, ofreciendo sacarte de aquí, sacarte de la oscuridad si tan solo la tomas.

Aun puedes escuchar esa pequeña parte de ti que aun no se pierde a si misma, esa pequeña, agrietada parte, llorando y gritando tan alto como puede palabras que suenan como "Lo único que tienes que hacer ahora es dejarte desaparecer" o "no puedes hacer esto luego de haber llegado tan lejos", pero la ignoras, porque su voz es muy apagada y el vacío muy aterrador.

Estas a punto de tomar la mano que se te ofrece cuando de pronto oyes una plegaria, un susurro, proveniente del borroso blanco.

"¡no puedes rendirte! Eres el futuro de los humanos y los monstruos"

Y, finalmente, la voz de la pequeña parte que luchó tanto para alcanzar este resultado alcanza a las demás piezas de tu cabeza.

La mano que te ofrece su ayuda se va, y tu la dejas ir. Sin algo a lo que aferrarte te dejas caer en el vacío. Se siente tal y como esa primera caída, hace ya tanto tiempo.

"Ya no me gusta este plan" puedes escuchar a una pequeña, rota parte del blanco murmurar, pero ya es muy tarde para reconsiderar, así que intentas no pensar mucho al respecto mientras eres enviado a dormir.

 

 

Vuelve de regreso: El calor, no en forma de una dolorosa fiebre, sino en una agradable, familiar manera. Olor, color, sonido, tacto, sabor, en ese orden todo lentamente regresa y una vez las partes de ti son colocadas juntas de nuevo te toma un par de minutos recuperar tu capacidad de "pensar"

  
En cuanto recobras todos tus sentidos al darte cuenta de tu existencia comienzas a caer en pánico, ¿que esta pasando? ¿no se suponía que te derritieras en la nada?... ¿acaso tomaste esa mano sin darte cuenta?...

Al tiempo que comienzas a desesperante un sentimiento triste, como de pérdida, que no habías notado estaba ahí hasta ahora y que no estas muy seguro es tuyo comienza a cambiar en algo similar a la sorpresa, es algo tímido e inseguro y aunque mantiene rezagos de melancolía no es exactamente triste... ¿esperanza, quizás?.

Tu cuerpo se mueve por si solo y antes de que puedas siquiera reaccionar esos pies cargan con tu aturdida consciencia hasta un espejo que casi podrías asegurar es el espejo de tu casa. Dentro de su marco hay una imagen que no es tuya.

"Chara?" pregunta expectante el reflejo.

Asientes y la figura dentro del marco hace lo mismo.

Los sentimientos que no son tuyos mutan en algo mas cálido, agradable, y cuando el reflejo se abraza a si mismo tu cuerpo hace lo mismo.

Finalmente, lo reconoces, es un poco difícil, ahora es más grande, hay dos largos cuernos creciendo en su cabeza y tiene garras y colmillos, pero sigue siendo él. El relicario en su pecho es toda la confirmación que necesitas.

"¿Asriel? ¿Eres tú?" Preguntas y naturalmente tu reflejo hace lo mismo.

"Seh" él dice con tu boca.

Él esta aquí, y tú estas aquí también, estas aquí, ambos están aquí y eso es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"Somos nosotros" le dices al espejo, le dices a él.

 

 

El amanecer es tal y como lo recuerdas, pero eso no hace menos raro el verlo de nuevo.

Se siente como algo sacado de las memorias de otra persona, una vida lejana ya sepultada en lo profundo de tus memorias... Aunque no puedes negar que lo extrañaste un poco.

Si no fuera por la humanidad la superficie seria un lugar bastante agradable, es una pena que ellos estén en cargo de este lugar, arruinándolo por completo... Pero eso va a cambiar pronto.

Asriel esta mas emocionado que tu, es su primera vez viendo el sol y respirando el aire fresco, así que le dejas tomarse su tiempo.

"Vamos" dice finalmente luego de un rato, inseguro. Dentro de tu cabeza le aseguras que todo estará bien, solo hay que seguir el plan. "Somos fuertes, y ahora, vamos a liberarlos a todos ¿verdad?" uno de los dos susurra, no puedes saber con certeza cual.

 

 

 

Le dices que ataque una y otra vez "¡Defiéndete! ¡Déjame usar nuestro poder! ¡¿que estas esperando?!" le gritas y lloras, pero él. Simplemente. No. Lo. Hará

...¿Por qué?

No puedes entenderlo, ¡Ya habían llegado tan lejos! ¡Él había dicho que confiaba en ti! ¡¿Entonces por que se niega a acabar a estos horribles humanos?! ¡no hay razón para perdonarlos, son desagradables, violentos, llenos de odio, ¿así que por qué?!  
¿es que no se da cuenta todo lo que esta sacrificando al hacer eso? Todo lo que esta... Tirando a la basura. Todo lo que los dos han hecho, todo lo que tú has hecho... ¿por qué?

Cuando ustedes se convierten en polvo esparcido alrededor del jardín lo ultimo que percibes de él es tristeza, y no puedes saberlo con certeza pero lo ultimo que él siente de ti es posiblemente la sensación de sufrir una traición.   
En el momento en que tu cuerpo se rompe la oscuridad de come de nuevo. No puedes saber a ciencia cierta si la mano extendida se presento de nuevo, pero al menos puedes asegurar que si lo hizo, tú no la viste.


End file.
